


Six Sentences

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: Jaskier's soft lazy thoughts on a warm day in only six sentences
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Six Sentences

Some days it was easier to follow your witcher, but even on the days when your feet hurt and the sun was burning down on your back, was it never hard for Jaskier to trail behind Geralt and Roach. 

He had fallen a few steps behind and the monotonous movement of his feet, the rhythmic sound of Roach’s hooves stepping on the dry forest floor and the warm air had eased his mind in an almost meditative state. 

He was humming under his breath as he watched the back of his witcher, by now so familiar like the back of his own hand and smiled. 

Geralt was sitting up straight, as usual, his body moving in perfect harmony with Roach, with his silver and steel swords strapped to his back and his shoulder length silver hair pulled up in a messy bun.

Jaskier’s songs about Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf, told the stories of epic fights with royal wyverns or kikimoras, but Jaskier could have written a hundred ballads and more about the quiet days of travel they spent together.

But these moments were just for them, not for the world to hear, so he didn’t weave them into songs but committed them to memory and stored them in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
